


Inescapable Reunion

by Kahluah



Series: Inescapable [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, Captured Kaneki AU!, M/M, Memory Loss, Rating will change, Wil add more tags when it's not 3am, You guys all know the rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales place after the events of Inescapable Domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got unlazy and rewrote the first chapter. So, unless something huge happens in the manga this will be the last part of the series. I don't have much plot worked out yet, so updating may take a bit while I decide where to go with it. Like last time, if there's any specific dates you want the two to go on, just ask and I'll see what I can do when we get to that point.

He woke up to a world of black in a spotless room. Machines were softly beeping in the background, providing noise to the otherwise silent room. Everything in this room was white. White walls, white floors, a bed with white sheets, and a white bedframe. If he were able to see, he would think that even he seemed to match the theme of the room. He had pale white skin, his hair was white, and even small robe he was dressed in was white. To say the least, it was strange.

Everything about this seemed strange. Like why was he here, and how did he get here, and why couldn’t he see anything.

He shifted, trying to sit up, but sudden pain wracked his body and forced him to stay laying down. He felt the pull of bandages on his chest and IV’s in his arm, and when he reached up to touch his face he felt what he could only image to be more white bandages covering where his eyes should be.

He probably should have been very concerned with his apparent damaged and/or lack of eyes, but all he could think of where questions like why was he injured? He also wondered how he got what must have been such severe injuries. What was he doing to get hurt? Had he gotten into a fight? Who was he fighting?

Who was he?

He couldn’t remember. Actually he couldn’t remember anything that had happened before he had woken up. He tried to think back, to try and remember something, but pain shot through his head when he thought about it too hard.

Suddenly a door opened and someone else stepped into the white room. He tracked the movement of their sound the best he could. Who were they and what did they want? Where they a friend or an enemy? All kinds of thoughts spun around in the boys head as the person walked closer to where he lay.

As if instincts were telling him to, he tried to make himself as scarce as possible, pushing himself into a corner of the bed and making himself look as small as possible.

“It seems like you are finally awake.” The other man said. He too matched the room. He wore a long white coat, and had pale skin and white hair. When he saw the boy curled up in a scared ball on the bed he stopped walking forward. “It’s alright, I’m not here to hurt you.”

For some reason he felt like the man was telling the truth. He must have visibly relaxed because the man once again began to walk towards him and sat down on a chair that had been beside the bed. But even if this man meant no harm, something was still telling him not to let his guard down.

“My name is Arima Kinshou, I am a special class investigator at the CCG.” He paused, looking at the timid boy on the bed. “Do you know who you are?”

He paused for a moment, unsure whether to answer before shaking his head.

“Do you remember what happened for you to end up here?”

That questions sounded like it meant much more than what it sounded like, but once again the boy shook his head. He didn’t remember his name or his past. If he had any friends or family. He didn’t even remember how old he was or what day his birthday was on.

An indistinguishable look passed across the man’s face. He then let out a small sigh. “I guess it is only natural you don’t remember.”

“You were heavily injured and suffered from a severe head wound. You are also an investigator for the CCG, your name is Sasaki Haise.”

His throat felt rough and dry, making speaking difficult. “… Sasaki… Haise…” The name sounded strange on his tongue, as if it was his first time saying it. He didn’t know why, but it sounded wrong.

He and the man, Arima, talked for a bit. After some time their conversation moved from important things to more simplistic matters, like what books and other trivial everyday things.

“Actually I don’t know what I like, I don’t remember what authors I used to follow or even what books I have read or if I even read at all.” Haise admitted sheepishly. “Though I guess that really doesn’t matter at the moment seeing as how I wouldn’t be able to read anything right now.” He found himself beginning to relax around this man the more they talked.

“That is rather unfortunate. Perhaps once you recover I could lend you a few books, I have a few I think you may like.” Arima said.

“Really? But you must be busy, you don’t have to lend me anything if it’s troublesome for you.” He didn’t want to be a burden after all.

A small smile passed across Arima’s face. “It would be no trouble at all.”

Suddenly Haise’s stomach growled, accompanied by a sharp pain of emptiness. He hadn’t really noticed before, he had been caught up in everything that was happening, but he was rather hungry and something in the room smelled absolutely divine.

Arima must have noticed because he became serious once more. “Haise, there is a few more things you should know before I go.”

 

* * *

 

Haise found himself often drifting in and out of consciousness, unaware of how much time has passed since the last time we was awake. Arima seemed to visit him less and less, and the nurses that checked in on his condition were silent and only stayed long enough to complete their jobs; they would even ignore him if he tried to start up conversations. It’s understandable of course, he was a monster after all.

Which is why he was surprised to wake up every once in a while to a warm feeling, as if someone had been beside him just until he woke up, but he never found anyone there. Which is why it surprised him when he did wake up to find someone gently holding one of his hands.

He turned his head to the side, listening to the soft breathing of whoever was beside him. Their breath was deep and steady. They must have fallen asleep. Haise thought. He stayed still for a few minutes, wondering if he should wake this person. Did he know them? Well, why would they be here if they didn’t know him. But would they be put off at the fact that Haise didn’t remember them? How could he bring something like that up, and how would he answer if they asked? While he was caught up in all his thoughts the person next to him stirred.

Haise panicked slightly “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He said sheepishly. He listened for a response, but all he got in return was silence. “I uhm… I’m Sasaki Haise…” He said while trying to think of a way to start up a conversation with this mystery person. “Though I guess you already know that if you’re here.” He added, laughing slightly. He heard a sharp intake of breath when he said his name, and the stranger pulled their hand away. His hand felt empty and cold without the other holding it. Their touch had been so warm, and something about it was just right; like they were meant to be close to him.

“Is everything alright?” Haise asked.

They spoke quietly, hardly above a whisper. “I’m sorry…”

“Huh?” Haise wondered why they were apologizing.

“I’m sorry.” They said again, scooting their chair back and standing up. “I can’t, I just can’t do this.” Their voice was tinged with sadness and sorrow. It sounded wrong. A voice like that should sound happy and cheerful. They began to walk away towards the door, and Haise began to panic a bit.

“Wait!” He called out after them. Something in him was screaming out that they shouldn’t be leaving. But all he heard was one last “I’m sorry.” Before the sound of the door closing left the room in silence.

Haise didn’t know how much time he lay there after the person left, but he realized something was wet against his face. He lifted his hands to his head, gently inspecting the bandages there to feel that they were indeed soaked with what could only be tears. Why am I crying? Was what he thought to himself as he lay there in a white room that felt far too empty than it should.

 

* * *

 

A coffee was gently set in front of a man who's head was eating upon the counter top. “You look like shit, even more so than usual.” The waitress said to him. “You can go rest in back you know, it's no problem at all.”

“I'm fine Touka.” The man said, sitting up straight and reaching for his coffee. He brought the cup to his lips, taking a small sip and cringing at the taste. “bitter.” He mumbled before setting it back down again. There was nothing wrong with how the coffee was brewed, in fact it probably usted better than what most ships out there sell, he just couldn't seem to get used to the taste of his coffee black with nothing added.

Touka sighed and put a small container of sugar next to him even though it was unlikely to be used. “Why do you do this to yourself Hide? Even after everything they did to you, you still work there. Those people are horrible, I just can't see why you put yourself through that everyday when you end up looking like this.”

“It's not like I can just leave him there all alone Touka. What if… what if they decide to do something worse to him when I leave? Or what if he never find his way back home, he always had a habit of getting lost along the way.”

She gave a small smile. “yeah, the idiot did have a habit like that. But I think you'll be glad to know that he found this place the other day. He's slowly finding his way back, you don't have to shoulder all that worry anymore.

When he still remained silent she said.“ It's been almost three years Hide, you can only run yourself ragged like this for so long. If you continue running yourself into the ground like this you could get sick, and he wouldn't want that happening to you.”

Hide have a hollow laugh. “He wouldn't care that much, he doesn't even remember me after all…”

Touka's brow creased in worry. “Hide…”

A silence fell over the small coffee shop, the atmosphere between the two now heavy and unbreakable. The waitress wanted to say more, but how could she even relate and help the other given what happened all those years ago. Instead of doing something and trying to help she just ran away when they got wind of Anteiku being in danger, she didn't even know what had happened to him until Hide showed up one day in :Re.

Suddenly the blond stood up from his seat, taking out a was of cash and setting it beside his still full cup of coffee. “Thanks for the coffee, but I think I'm going to head back now.” He walked towards the door, ready to get away from this conversation that seemed to happy everyone he came here. Usually he would just brush it aside, but Touka was being assignment about keeping the topic on track and he just couldn't take it anymore today.

He opened the door and stepped outside, only to run into into somebody trying to enter the shop. He rubbed his head and muttered an apology, but when he looked up to see who he ran into he froze.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going, are you alright?” the man said.

Hide could only manage to form the words “yeah… I’m fine…” because right now he couldn't help himself but to stare into all too familiar grey eyes.

“I, um… I'm Sasaki Haise by the way.” The man said, holding out his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for this, but I really didnt know what plot I wanted for this part of the story. But now that we've gotten a good look at Reaper Kaneki I think i know what I kind of want to do.

“… Hideyoshi Nagachika…” He said, taking hold of Sasaki’s hand for help back up. “But everyone just calls me Hide.”

_Sasaki Haise…_

_Sasaki Haise…_

_SasakiHaiseSasakiHaIsesSasAkiHaIse…_

The wrongness of that name spun around in Hide’s head. He felt like he was going to be sick. That hand, that face, that smile… those eyes. All of them belonged to someone else.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Haise said, looking over Hide with worried eyes.

“Yeah…” Hide said, averting his gaze because it just hurt too much. “I’m fine… thanks for worrying.”

“Is there anything I can do to make up for this? I would feel bad if I just let you walk away after that.” Haise said, scratching the back of his head. “I would offer to buy you a coffee, but it seems like you were leaving, so you probably wouldn’t be interested in one.”

Hide shook his head. “It’s fine really.” He looked up and saw the slight look of hurt that flashed across Ka–… _Sasaki’s_ face. He sighed and silently cursed himself because he couldn’t help but say, “Though, if we ever happen to be here at the same time I wouldn’t refuse a coffee.” And the smile that spread across the other’s face made Hide’s heart ache in the worst way.

“I hope we can see each other again soon then, so I can pay you back in full.” Haise gave one last smile and headed inside of the coffee shop.

“Yeah… see you soon…” Hide said, wishing he had taken Touka up on the offer to rest earlier because right now he was more tired than he has been in a while.

 

* * *

 

He fucked up. He totally fucked up and he didn’t know what to do. Haise Sasaki, age 21, accidently ran into and knocked down a hot guy. Like a _really_ hot guy, and he didn’t know what to do. Sure they talked and the guy didn’t seem to hold it against him, and they even have a kind of sort of date for the next time they meet, but why did it have to be with someone so damn gorgeous?!

Haise sighed, leaning his head on his hands as he waited for the rest of the people to file into the meeting room for debriefing on their next case.

_Hideyoshi Nagachika… Hideyoshi… Hide._

The name ran through his head over and over again, and he couldn’t stop picturing those dreamy chocolate brown eyes. He wondered what kind of coffee Hide would drink. What kind if foods did he eat? what kind of music did he like? There was so much he wanted to know about Hide, which was strange since they hardly even talked. It just felt right, like something was drawing him to Hide.

“… saki. Rank 1 Sasaki…”

A sudden smack to his shoulder snapped him out of his daydreams.

“The meeting is about to begin Sasaki, get your head out of the clouds. You need to set a good example for you and the rest of Mado squad.” The stern voice of Mado Akira said to him.

“Sorry Akira.” Haise bowed his head in a small apology.

The meeting began soon after that. They would be holding a raid at an upcoming ghoul auction. There will be many high ranking ghouls that the CCG has been after for a long time attending, and now that they got an in through Nutcracker, it was the perfect time to strike. There would be many squads working together during this operation, and Haise’s squad would on the front lines. He was especially worried for one of the kids, Mutsuki who would be going undercover during this operation.

Though Akira did humor him she was right, this meeting was no place to be thinking about a guy. This was a serious operation and he needed to have all of his attention focused on it.

 

* * *

 

Hide heard the talk around the office about the new operation, so he wasn’t surprised when he was called in to a private meeting to discuss the upcoming auction raid.

“You wanted to see me sirs?” he said, giving a small polite bow.

“Hideyoshi.” They said before getting right into business. “You’ve probably already heard about the upcoming raid. This is the first large scale raid we have performed since Rank one Sasaki took charge of his own squad with the formation of the quinx. We don’t know what kind of stress this will put on him, so we want you to be on location to prevent a total loss of control if it becomes too much for him.”

Hide bowed once again, the only sign of him showing any emotion was the tightening of his hand on his briefcase. “I understand… If that is all I will be taking my lea–“

“Do not leave yet Hideyoshi, there is one more thing we wish to discuss with you.”

Hide slowly raised his head. “And that would be?”

“You’ve also probably heard about Haise’s recent loss of control on the Torso case. We were able to calm him down with some suppressants this time, but who knows how difficult it will be next time. If anything happens during this operation, we will be assigning you to the Mado squad and you will move into the chateau and join him in mentoring the quinx squad.”

Hide’s eyes widened in surprise and he couldn’t help but blurt out “But sirs, I deal with information and strategy, I’m not a field investigator like those on the Mado squad!”

“You were given proper training, so transitioning to an active squad won’t be too difficult for you.” They said. “We just thought to inform you, that will be all.” They simply waived Hideyoshi away after that.

He bowed once again. “Thank you sirs.” He said, before abruptly turning around and leaving.

 

As soon as he was out of that meeting room, Hide headed out of the main office and started to :re. HE didn’t want to be anywhere near the CCG right now. He just wanted to relieve his stress with Touka and take a nice long break from this hellhole that he was trapped in.

How could they flippantly shove Kaneki back into his life like that after tearing him away a few years ago. It was plain cruel. How could they just sit there and play with people’s emotions like it was nothing?

He stomped through the door of the café, looking around to find it empty. He headed to the counter, talking a seat and waiting for either Touka or Yomo to get back. He laid his head down in his arms, taking a deep breath.

He should have never trusted this damn organization in the first place.

 

* * *

  

Haise sighed for what was probably the hundredth time that day. He didn’t know what time of night it was, everyone else had already gone to bed, but he was still in the kitchen lazily preparing a late dinner for the one person on his squad that has yet to eat. Usually they would just leave leftovers, but cooking really helped him calm down, and right now he needed all the calming he could get. He sighed again, his thoughts a huge jumble of the upcoming operation and of the cute blond from the coffee shop.

“What’s wrong Maman, you’ve been sighing all day.” The voice of Saiko perked up from behind him. He turned to see her sitting at the counter, playing her PSP. She would glance up every once in a while to eye the dish he was preparing. Of course meat would be the thing to actually draw her out of her room. “Did somebody raise one of your flags? I hope you didn’t get a bad route.”

Haise couldn’t help but laugh at the way she phrased all of that. He didn’t quite understand all of her videogame speak, but he knew she was expressing her concern. Plus there was something about it that was the slightest bit nostalgic.

“I wouldn’t say it’s bad. There is just so much going on with this new raid. I’m worried for you guys, this is your first big operation after all.”

“Are you sure that’s all there is Maman?” Saiko said, leaning in and giving him a knowing look. “I’m not new to the world of BL, and that look is the look of someone who ran into a new love interest.” Haise doesn’t know what kind of look he had on his face that gave him away, but Saiko just grinned and said “Is he cute?”

Haise turned back to the food, making sure it hadn’t burned. “H-how do you know it’s even a guy Saiko, I could have met a cute girl, like the waitress at the café I’ve been going to. She’s cute, what makes you so sure I’m not sighing over her and the delicious coffee she can make.”

“Maman, you’re not fooling anyone.” She said, a lazy grin on her face as she turned back to her games.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well there was Sasako for one thing.”

“I read about that stuff in a book!” Haise defended.

Saiko glanced at him over the top of her PSP. “Right.” Was all she said. “There’s also the fact that you take care of all of us, you cook, you clean. So instead of trying to pretend, why don’t you just tell me about him.”

Haise sighed in defeat. “He’s not cute… He’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Oh~? Where’d you meet him?”

“I literally ran into him at the café. He was leaving and I was heading inside, I didn’t see him. It was so embarrassing.” Haise said.

Saiko had a wide grin on her face. “Classic.”

“Now I owe him a drink the next time we happen to run into each other.”

“You need to go back Maman!”

Haise finished the dish, serving it on a plate and handing it off to Saiko. “I don’t know if I can. This next mission is big, I can’t be thinking of guys at a time like this.”

Saiko snorted, “You sound like an old working stiff.” She took a big bite of her food, “You need to go after him before your young heart shrivels up and dies.”

Haise leaned on the counter, sighing again. “I want to, but–“

“No buts! Go after him Manman, go.”

 

In the weeks before the operation, Haise visited :re as often as he could, but the blond man never seemed to be there at the same time.  As the mission grew closer, Haise was beginning to lose hope that he would see Hide again before the mission. Haise opened the door to the café, and he was surprised to see a head of blond at the counter. He couldn’t help the happiness that swelled in his chest and the smile that appeared on his face. He walked up to the counter, taking the seat beside the other. “So…” He said. “Can I still get you that coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come pester me at my tumblr, ghoulistic-tendencies.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Now that my tumblr is more than just posting chapter links, feel free to find me at ghoulistic-tendancies.tumblr.com


End file.
